


A Bit Of Wet Tongue

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	A Bit Of Wet Tongue

Elijah always showed a bit of tongue when he smiled. He wasn't trying to be provocative; it was just his way. That boyish grin would beam out, and through the tiny gap in his teeth (which Sean loved in ways which dramatically exceeded anything approaching normal) you could see it: just a bit of pink, wet tongue.

Noticing that he'd noticed it came as a shock. _Why_ , he wondered, _am I noticing Elijah's tongue?_ But noting the **effect** that Elijah's tongue was having on him was actually a much more distressing revelation.

He found himself wondering (to his immense inner embarrassment) what that tongue would feel like sliding against his own. He'd fall into this sensual daydream with absolutely no provocation and spend a considerable amount of time lost in a vision before ever noticing that he was thus occupied. He was, he finally admitted, completely obsessed with Elijah's tongue.

Inevitably the day came when daydreaming simply wasn't good enough. This was not a mental exercise, no matter how hard he tried convince himself that it was. This was physical. And the remedy would have to be physical too. He had analyzed the situation thoroughly. There was a problem. He had the solution.

All of this worked right up until the moment when he actually kissed Elijah Wood. Then everything changed. The instant that wet tongue gently caressed his own he realized that analysis was completely useless. He devoured that perfect mouth with a ravenous hunger that he had not known he possessed, his body pulsing with desire that nearly drove him mad.

Finally he gasped: "Jesus, Lij! What am I _doing_?"

"Saying 'I love you'?"

"Yes," he whispered, avidly recapturing Elijah's lips. Now he understood why his head couldn't fathom this song. This was the music of the heart.


End file.
